


Born a slave

by mrscooper1303



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Caring Magnus Bane, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Eventual Smut, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Suffering, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscooper1303/pseuds/mrscooper1303
Summary: The downworld and the shadow world have been at war for centuries which has resulted in shadowhunters becoming slaves. All downworlders must own at least one slave. Magnus Bane - High warlock of Brooklyn has never owned a slave a doesn't wish to. How long will it stay that way?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 74
Kudos: 274





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, I'm back with another idea. first off I apologise for any bad grammar or mistakes, I swear it all makes sense in my head haha
> 
> I will be adding more tags etc if needed

The War between Shadowhunters and Downworlders spread over centuries, when one gained the upper hand, things were quiet but only for a short time before the losing side came back fighting again. From an outsiders point of view, no side was right or wrong.

Downworlders used their skills/powers to kill and torture any shadowhunter they came across and the same was said for the shadowhunters, growing up, all Shadowhunters were taught to hate downworlders, somehow over the centuries, their true purpose was all but forgotten.

  
The history books would label Shadowhunters as the protectors, warriors, fighting the evil that threatened the downworlders and mundanes. All lived in peace, downworlders helping where they could with their skills, while Shadowhunters battled the many demons who threatened the peace.

  
Sadly the peace between them all didn't last and what is said in the history books became just that... History.

  
More years passed until eventually the downworlders grew in numbers, overwhelming the Shadowhunters who eventually admitted defeat. Men, Women and children were killed, but the few who surrendered were spared and locked away.

  
The Leaders of each clan that made up the Downworld, Vampire, Werewolf, Seelie and Warlock held many meetings to discuss the remaining Shadowhunters and what should be done with them.

Some wanted complete extinction of the race while others suggested imprisonment.

Eventually, their fate was decided. All Shadowhunters, who surrendered to the downworld would become a Slave. Any that refused would be killed immediately.

To ensure the race never died out, it became law that every shadowhunter women must bear at least one child throughout her life. If she was unable to fulfil this law said shadowhunter would be executed. 

All children were permitted to stay with their mothers until the age of 10 when they would be brought before the downworld committee. Then give the choice to surrender to the downworld and accept their new life as a slave. Refusal would result in execution.

Shadowhunter children between the age of 10-18 will remain the property of the downworld council and live in special sanctioned homes where they will learn what is expected of them as a slave. When reaching the age of 18 all slaves will be removed and placed in a secure holding cell while they await their new owner.

This new law remains in place to this very day, over a century after it passed.

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and leader for the warlocks, have never owned a slave.

Somehow over the centuries, it was never questioned.

The Warlock, understood the law, having agreed with it himself all those centuries ago, but as each year passed, he realised that every young Shadowhunter that was either killed or enslaved was an innocent.

  
Those children and young adults paid dearly for their elders crimes and mistakes.

Magnus felt no justice in this, so not having a slave was fine with him, but for how long would it go unnoticed that the High warlock had not taken a Slave? 


	2. Never wanted this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat pays Magnus a visit with some news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all. I'm quite excited about this new idea, again sorry for any mistakes/bad grammar

Magnus groaned loudly, burying his head under his pillow to muffle the loud banging at his front door. It felt like only an hour ago he crawled into bed. 

  
'BANG BANG BANG'

  
Growling loudly Magnus launched from his bed and stomped into the living room.

"Whoever that is you better have a damn good reason for waking me!" he yelled, opening the door with a wave of his hand.

  
"Finally Magnus! What took you so long?" Catarina replied, walking into the loft closing the door behind her. 

  
"Believe it or not my dear Catarina, I was asleep, you know, that thing most people do when they feel tired."

  
"Yes okay, don't be a smartass, you do know its the middle of the afternoon right?" she said, as she took a seat.

  
"Hmm I must have been more tired then I thought, ah well" Magnus replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders before falling down onto the couch next to Cat.

  
"Magnus, you missed the quarterly leaders meeting, I received a fire message this morning asking me to attend in your place because they couldn't get hold of you."

  
"You know how much I hate those meetings Magnus" Catarina said folding her arms across her chest, clearly not impressed with her friend.

  
"Yes, yes I know and I'm sorry Cat, I completely forgot about the meeting, thank you for filling in" Magnus replied, batting his eyelashes at Cat, he knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

  
Cat couldn't help smiling back at the stupid warlock "Stop it, Magnus, I forgive you, more to the point, many things were discussed in the meeting but most important was the issue concerning you"

  
Magnus sighed loudly as he raised his arms above his head and stretched "What have I done now?"

  
"It's not what you've done Magnus, it's what you haven't" 

  
"It can't go unnoticed any longer my friend, you've gained the unwanted attention of the downworld committee. You can't hide anymore Magnus you need to take a slave, and before you start complaining, I fully understand your feelings about it but as High Warlock, it's expected of you, how you've got away with it for this long I'll never know," Cat said as she watched her friend sink even further into the couch.

  
"I don't want one Cat, I can't stomach the idea of owning a person's life. You know every one of those slaves is paying for the crimes of their ancestor's Cat, how is that right?" Magnus replied with another defeated sigh.

  
Catarina shuffled forward taking her friend's hand in hers. "I know my friend but at least this way you can make sure he or she be treated kindly, you know how others treat some of their slaves, its shameful" she whispered with sadness in her eyes.

  
Magnus knew all too well how some downworlders would treat their slaves, sadly even some of his warlocks were guilty of abuse and even rape. But he was powerless to stop it. The law simply stated that no downworlder could kill or permanently injure their slave or any other unless in self-defence, if proven otherwise said downworlder be sentenced to death.

This was the only Law protecting a slave. Ever since the downworld committee stepped in they overruled many of the leaders suggestions and opinions on everything connected to slaves. Now the leaders had a right to vote for ideas etc but had very little power when it came to slaves.

"Magnus?" Cat whispered snapping him out of his thoughts. Cat waved her hand and in it appeared a brown manilla envelope address to The High Warlock - Magnus Bane.

  
"I'm tasked with issuing you these Magnus, I'm sorry but the decision's been made and it seems a slave is ready for you," she said with a sigh. Cat handed the envelope to her friend and watched as he stared blankly at the papers inside.

  
"It's your owner's contract that you need to sign, I need to witness that you've read it all and made your mark on the required sections"

  
Magnus knew the consequences for disobeying the law, he was backed into a corner. The leaders knew what they were doing charging Catarina with this task, they knew he wouldn't refuse it and if he did his friend would surely make him see reason, besides, Cat was right, as High warlock, he has a responsibility to his people first, so shoulders slumping in defeat, he sat back to read through the contract.

  
The contract itself was simple and to the point, clearly stating what is required of him by law. Magnus continued reading until he came across a name "Alexander Gideon Lightwood".

Catarina peered over her friend's shoulder to see what had caused her friends' reaction "That's the name of the slave" she said pointing to the name on the contract.

"He's turned 18 only yesterday I believe and has already been moved to his holding cell to await his owner, from what I've been told he's a good boy, very quiet. Some thought him mute for a while as he never spoke a word until he stood before the leaders at age 10. They simply asked him if he surrendered and he replied "yes". 

Magnus recognised the surname, of course, Lightwood being a very prominent name through history. Magnus himself remembered suffering greatly by the Lightwoods own hand. Would that fact make it easier? knowing that his slave's family caused him such pain and fear. Maybe?

Cat read aloud the rules for Magnus as owner...

_**1\. Owner should refer to their slave as "slave" or any other derogatory term to remind said slave of their place and what they are.** _

  
_**2\. Owner is to offer said slave enough food and water to support the health of said slave.** _

  
_**3\. Owner has permission to issue any punishment he/she deems proper, under the law of no permanent injuries or anything that may cause the death of said slave.** _

  
_**4\. Owner must know whereabouts of said slave at all times and must use leash provided with said slave on all trips outside.** _

  
_**5\. The owner named above is the only person in control of said slaves shock collar, the owner agrees on day of receiving said slave to shock said slave three times a day to remind he/she of their place. the committee surveils the use of said collar.** _

  
_**6\. Owner will not sell or give away said slave to another. Said slave belongs to the contracted owner until his/her death. If said owner is found to not be providing said slave with the necessary punishments/treatments required then said slave will be removed by the committee to be terminated.** _

  
_**7\. All acts committed by named owner are legal unless conflicting with the law stated in** **clause 3.** _

  
_**8\. Named owner will consent to a quarterly meeting during the first year of ownership to check rules are followed and all punishments/treatments are met.** _

_**9\. Every aspect of said slaves life is under the control of either named owner or any member of the downworld committee.** _

As soon as Catarina finished reading, Magnus ran from the couch to the bathroom, emptying his stomach of everything it held. When nothing came up after what felt like hours of retching into the toilet bowl, Magnus stood up pulling the flush and staggered to the sink the rinse his mouth. 

This was so much worse than he thought, Magnus already felt sorry for the boy knowing he'd suffered so much already, now he has to continue his suffering himself until the boy passed. The high warlock gagged again at the thought.

"Magnus?" Cat called as she stood in the doorway her expression filled with sadness.

"I know this is hard, believe me, even I struggled when I took ownership of my slave but it will get easier I assure you"

The all-powerful warlock slumped against the bathroom sink, barely holding himself up. "I have to shock him Cat" he whispered as he trembled. Just the thought of it made him gag again. 

Magnus turned to his friend, his face as white as a ghost, Catarina couldn't recall ever seeing her friend look so old and defeated. "You know your not alone Magnus," she said as she pulled him in for a hug.

The sound of a fire message burning its way through the loft had them pulling apart as Cat caught hold of it. 

Cat huffed, disposing of the message with a flick of her wrist.

"I need the forms signed today Magnus, your slave is arriving first thing tomorrow morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and appreciate your comments and kudos


	3. Not much of a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what Alec can remember of his life so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment the chapters are coming quite fast but I won't guarantee daily updates, let's see how it goes. Anyway sorry for any mistakes or bad grammar. Also sorry if the chapter length is disappointing, the more I practise the longer I hope they will get lol

Alec always knew what he was. He was never allowed to forget.

Growing up, he didn't have many happy memories to look back on. Certain ages stood out more than others but for all the wrong reasons.

When he was 4, anything before that wasn't important, his mother sat him on her lap as she cradled his baby sister in her arms and tried to explain to him why they had to stay in one room, why he wasn't allowed to run about outside and play.

Alec knew they were different from other families. In the books his mother would read to him, the families all sat around a big table covered in food. He didn't know what it was from the picture, but it looked a lot nicer than the horrible mushy stuff they had every day.

The clothes they all wore in the stories were so different from his own. The adults in the books wore smart suits and dresses while the children wore every bright colour you could imagine. Alec's dull grey top and trousers have always been too big and scratchy.

All the children in his books were smiling and laughing, Alec wondered why, what was there to be so happy about? why couldn't he have what they had?

Their room consisted of four plain grey walls (why was everything grey?) no windows, so they always kept the light on during the day otherwise it was too dark for anything but sleep. Two single beds pushed up against one wall with a cot for his little sister. Alec remembered not liking his bed very much, he was sure something dark and scary lived under it at night. He told his mother he could hear it's scratching sounds, but she simply laughed and said it was probably the mice.

They were one of the lucky families that had an en suite bathroom, Alec didn't care at the time, but as he grew older he came to appreciate that fact more and more.

Alec remembered the boredom more than anything, apart from the few books his mother reads, he also had a set of coloured wooden blocks that he built many castles with for the sole purpose of knocking them down, but even that got tiresome after the 5th or 6th time.

The first time Alec truly understood the word slave was when he was around 6, he decided to sneak out.

His mother was asleep after being up most of the night with his sister. The guard, they called them, had been by about an hour ago with breakfast so wouldn't be back for a while. Tiptoeing towards the door, Alec held his breath not daring to make a sound. Alec wanted adventure, and he knew how to get it as long as he wasn't caught.

The hallways to the old mundane Asylum were empty, Alec guessed it was still really early in the morning. With a smile he ran quietly down the hallway, forgetting to close the door to their room in his haste for adventure.

That error cost him dearly, being caught not 10 minutes after he left, a guard, he accidentally ran into grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back. Alec couldn't remember all that he yelled at him, some words not making any sense to him, but he remembered the words **“filthy slave”** and **“worthless”**.

For breaking the rules Alec was brutally whipped with the guards' belt until he could no longer feel the pain, he could hear his mother crying as she cradled his sister who was also screaming after being woken up.

The guard repeated over and over what he was as he whipped him, not caring where the hits landed.

When it finally ended the guard shouted something at his mother before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

Alec crawled over to his bed, shaking through the pain as his mother bathed the worst of the welts that covered his body.

That day will always be etched in Alec's mind as the day he knew what he was, he was a slave, nothing more nothing less.

That was also the day Alec stopped talking, his voice is the only thing he had that he could control, so he held on to that fact and never spoke a word.

That was until his 10th birthday.

Alec grew up never celebrating a birthday, knowing he was always one year closer to leaving his mother and sister, one year closer to becoming a true slave and having a master. This was never anything to celebrate even when his mother would sing him happy birthday as she encouraged his sister Isabelle to clap along. Not wanting to upset little Izzy, who was so happy, Alec always smiled and tried to make her laugh but this day was different.

His mother didn't sing happy birthday or clap, she just sat on her bed cuddling his sister as she quietly cried, rocking back and forth.

They all knew this day would come, but that didn't make it any easier.

Alec' toughest memory was from this day.

Two guards burst into their room. Izzy screamed while his mother sobbed as she held him, not ready to say goodbye. Alec tried being strong, but he was only 10.

As the guard ripped him away from his mother's arms, kicking and screaming all his mother kept saying was “please...please speak Alexander...please say yes...say yes.”

He didn't understand what she meant, say yes to what?

After what felt like endless hallways and rooms, the guards pushed him into a small stone cell and locked the door. Alec spent ages just curled up in a ball, trying his best to stay warm until the door opened again.

No one spoke to him, just pushed him along. Alec remembered seeing other children his age for the first time, all of them different. Some were crying, some trembling with fear.

Before he realised what was going on, Alec stood in the centre of another stone room. The stone was freezing under his feet as he nervously glanced around.

Sat way above him on wooden chairs were five men. All wore a different coloured robe. The blue one stood out to Alec more than the others, it reminded him of the sea in one of his books about pirates.

**“Alexander Gideon Lightwood!”**

Alec jumped as the man in green called his name, the empty room, making it sound louder than it should.

**"Do you understand and accept that you are a defeated race and hereby submit to the downworld to become its slave now and forever?”**

His mother's words echoed in his head “Please...please Alexander...say yes…please.”

Was this what she had meant?

Alec was unsure what would happen if he chose to remain silent or even said no, so with a deep breath he found the courage to reply.

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, appreciate any comments and kudos x


	4. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Alec's life before leaving for his new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes/bad grammar. Hopefully not to bad and still readable 😊

**"SLAVE!"**

  
Alec rolled over in his bed with a groan. Todays the day, he thought to himself as he peered over at the guard stood in his doorway, arms folded over his chest.

  
**"Come on! Move it. You know what today is."**

  
Alec sighed as he slowly rose from the bed. Of course he knew what today was, he was reminded of it every day. He lived, breathed and trained for it for christ sake.

The second Alec had spoken, that one single word... “Yes” That one word had changed everything.

  
Age ten was when his life was over, not that it ever really began. Alec knew he would never see his mother or little sister again. Now things were changing, what he didn't know was how, what was expected of him?

Over the next eight years, Alec lived in another old asylum very similar to his first home. He had his own room/cell with a single bed in the corner. Familiar grey walls, grey blankets and clothes, even the food was a nasty grey colour. 

  
Everything had a routine in this new hell hole, sleep, awake, breakfast, bathroom, all of it the same time every day. If he needed a piss any other time, he would have to wait. One time he was late so ended up missing his bathroom time. Of course, he messed himself in front of everyone. The shame he felt was crippling. Luckily no one said a word as he stood to shake in a puddle of his mess. Alec was escorted to the bathrooms to wash up and made to mop the whole floor before he received his punishment.

  
The punishments were the only thing that was not routine. The guards had no limits to how they punished. Some would simply beat you but never with their fist, thinking about it why would they cause themselves harm? It was always a belt or sometimes a thin cane they kept in most rooms.

Other guards would deny you food/water for however many days they decided. They would come by at mealtimes, just to sit and enjoy their own as he suffered. Sleep was also something they used. The ways of keeping a person from sleeping was never-ending. Bright lights, so bright even if you did close your eyes it was as if they were still open.

  
Sometimes Freezing water would be thrown over him. Then Alec would be left to shiver with no source of warmth or way of drying himself. But the favourite choice for many was the electric cattle prod. The guards would take shifts, come and sit with Alec while he lay on the bed desperate for sleep, but the minute his eyes would drift closed the guard would prod him awake, sending a painful electric shock through his already exhausted body.

Such torture has ruined his sleep completely, now suffering endless nightmares and anxiety just for attempting something most people take for granted, a basic human need. For days, Alec would be forced to stay awake until he wished for death to take him, then he would sleep forever.

  
Through all the punishments, what Alec found the hardest to deal with was the constant shaming. The guards would spit at him as he walked past, called him many derogatory names "slave" "filth" "slut" Some of them he didn't understand but guessed it meant something horrible.

No one ever used his name. Alec was used to feeling alone and worthless, he craved the touch of a friend or loved one, he couldnt remember what a simple hug felt like anymore.

  
Alec would lay in bed at night daydreaming about the stories his mother read, as he wrapped his arms around himself and imagined it was her holding him close again. The only touch he was used to now would result in pain.

  
Every day after routine tasks were complete Alec' training would start, mostly it consisted of posture, manners, rules. Do everything they ask of you with no complaints. Never look masters in the eye always keep your head down.

Kneeling was the worst, they taught him to always kneel unless told otherwise, but they never explained how to do so without his knees throbbing with pain.

Alec had memorised the rules over the years, they were repeated daily after all.

_**Slave rules-** _  
_**1\. A slave will obey his Master/Owner at all times.** _  
_**2\. A slave will never look a Master/Owner in the eye unless commanded to do so.** _  
_**3\. A slave will always keep their eyes to the floor unless told differently by Master/Owner** _  
_**4\. A slave will remain silent unless asked to speak or asked a question by said Master/Owner.** _  
_**5\. A slave will be polite at all times.** _  
_**6\. A slave will never try to remove his/her shock collar or obtain the remote to said collar. The collar remains the property of said Master/Owner and the downworld committee.** _  
_**7\. A slave will ask permission before relieving themselves.** _  
_**8\. A slave will accept any punishment said Master/Owner gives them with no complaint.** _  
_**9\. A slave will remain by said Master/Owner' side unless told otherwise.** _  
_**10\. A slave will never attempt to escape. Punishable by death** _  
_**11\. A slave's body is owned by said Master/Owner and the downworld committee and can be used by any means at any time.** _  
_**12\. A slave will not touch his/her body without permission from said Master/Owner.** _  
_**13\. A slave will eat/sleep when said Master/Owner instructs.** _  
_**14\. A slave will refer to said Master/Owner as "Master" or any other term instructed by said Master/Owner.** _

  
There were others, of course, a never-ending list of what not to do, but these being the select few Alec had memorised.

As his 18th birthday drew near Alec's training became stricter, making sure he was ready for his new Master. He had heard stories, whispers from other slaves as he walked the halls, even some guards spoke as if he wasn't in the room.

Alec could tell from these stories that some Masters could be cruel, beating their slave within an inch of their life or taking pleasure from them when they wished. Yes, Alec knew about sex, well the mechanics of it anyway.

  
He was twelve when all the kids around his age were gathered into a room to watch a short film where a man and a women stood naked, Alec remembered trying not to giggle like others did know he would be hit for doing so. After the film, Alec wondered why he prefered the look of the man and not the women. He hoped and prayed his Master wouldn't want him like that.

Alec was now 18 and ready to take the brand of a slave and the dreaded shock collar that comes with it. He was guided to a room where another guard stood by an old stone fireplace that was already lit with burning red and orange flames. 

  
The guard that escorted him pushed Alec to his knees, pulled out a knife from his back pocket to slice through his thin grey shirt. Alec watched as the torn rags fell to the floor and took a deep calming breath. He knew what was to come, but that couldn't prepare him for the sheer pain as the scorching hot brand iron is pressed into his chest. 

  
Alec screamed and screamed as the skin on his chest above his heart is burned and melted away, replaced with the symbol of slavery. A think metal collar is clipped around his neck and welded shut, never to be removed as he lay on the cold floor still trembling with pain.

  
Strong arms lifted him to his feet as he is stripped naked. Coldwater thrown over him, his body scrubbed until its bright red a sore. Alec tried to stay conscious as another guard dragged a small wooden crate into the room, but his body swayed and as the guards lifted him into the crate Alec fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Really appreciate all comments and kudos x


	5. All boxed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets a special delivery, Catarina is there for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really pleased with how this chapter grew, they are slowly getting longer haha enjoy x
> 
> (no beta but the lovely Brightasstars reads over before posting, thank you!)

All Catarina could do was watch as her friend paced back and forth, muttering to himself.

She knew Magnus would find the news difficult. Glancing over at the time, she clicked her tongue, the envoy and the slave Alexander were no doubt on their way and Magnus was no way ready for his arrival. Physically yes but mentally?

Although Cat was sure no length of time could prepare her friend. Magnus never wanted this, when he agreed with his fellow downworld leaders to the shadowhunters fate Magnus was the very last vote. It took them all months to arrive at a conclusion, many wanted the race to end so with a heavy heart Magnus agreed to the slavery but with each passing century, the weight of his decision grew heavier. He knew now that every new shadowhunter that became a slave was an innocent, simply born in the wrong place and the wrong time.

  
"Magnus? Come and sit down" Cat said, patting the space next to her on the couch.

  
Magnus paused, his expression blank as he seemed to ponder his options _if only the option were to run_ he thought. Deep down he knew that wasn't the right thing to do, without Catarina's unwavering support there was no doubt Magnus would either be alone somewhere, most likely a deserted island after abandoning his post as high warlock and all responsibility or locked up and awaiting trial for refusing the very law he had agreed upon.

  
Resigned to his fate Magnus sighed loudly but before he could take a seat the buzzer to the loft sounded alerting them both of the envoys arrival.

  
Catarina arose from the couch to answer, while Magnus remained frozen to the spot. 

  
Magnus watched as Catarina opened the door to a large surly man, a frown plastering his face. He couldn't help wondering what the mans problem was until his attention locked on the medium-sized wooden crate in his arms.

  
_What on earth was inside? Did the slave have belongings?_ Magnus pondered to himself. He was sure the only items arriving with the slave were his leash and remote to his collar.

  
**"Delivery for a Magnus Bane?"** Grumbled the Envoy. He shifted slightly from the obvious weight in his arms and attempted to lower the crate slowly, but failed miserably at it thumps loudly and heavily to the floor. Magnus noticed Cat wince at the sound, her reaction clearing showing sadness and concern. This confused Magnus greatly, why is she worried about someones belongings? It made no sense, in fact, this whole situation made no sense.

  
So many questions were plaguing Magnus that he didn't hear a word the envoy was saying. 

"Magnus!" Cat called making him jump slightly. "You need to sign for him," She said, nodding towards the clipboard that appeared in the envoys hand.

  
With a confused frown, Magnus took the offered clipboard and perused the delivery notice hoping it might shed some light on when the slave would be arriving and what items he would be bringing. 

  
Finding nothing of the sort he glanced at Cat who had knelt beside the crate. It looked like she was listening for something, _odd..._ Magnus thought.

  
Clearly not getting any answers Magnus quickly signed the delivery document but huffed loudly when it came to confirming receipt of the item named 'Slave'.

  
"Um I think there is an obvious problem here," Magnus said leaning towards the envoy and pointing to the relevant issue. 

  
The envoy simply stared at him, eyebrow raised as if to say _are you stupid?_

  
"Well?" Magnus replied, clearly getting annoyed.

  
Cat, realising there was an issue, pulled Magnus back slightly who was gradually losing his temper. "Magnus, what's wrong? Just sign the forms, then he can leave"

  
"I will sign the forms Cat, as soon as the slave arrives. I refuse to sign for something that I have not received" 

  
Magnus watched as his friends expression went from puzzled to sadness in an instant. "Cat what is it?" he questioned and reached out to comfort his friend.

  
Cat gestured to the wooden crate in the doorway "Magnus what do you believe is in the crate?"

  
"My slaves belongings? I honestly didn't realise he would be bringing anyt..." Magnus stopped talking mid-sentence as Cat shook her head.

  
Turning back to look at the crate Magnus still had no clue what was inside but he couldn't help but think maybe he didn't want to know. 

  
A loud cough reminded them both of the envoy still stood in the doorway, Magnus concluded he was more gorilla than man but thought it best to keep that to himself.

  
**"I don't have the time for this"** The gorilla man grumbled. **"You will find everything in the crate, including the leash and remote. I'm supposed to show you how it works but I'm sure you'll work it out for yourself"**

  
Magnus signed his name in the last section required. He was tempted to point out that he's still signing for something he did not receive but, wanting the man gone outweighed his need to complain. 

  
**"Need me to wake him up for ya?"** Gorilla man said as he kicked the crate with his heavy boot.

  
Magnus couldn't reply as he mulled over the meaning of that sentence.

  
"That isn't necessary," Cat said quickly walking over to stand between the crate and the envoy.

  
**"Right you are, have a good day then"** With a nod the gorilla man/envoy quickly left muttering something under his breath about _crazy warlocks._

  
Catarina quickly closed the loft door with a flick of her wrist. Kneeling down next to the crate she rolled up her sleeves. She knew from experience the state the poor slave might be in and quickly slipped into nurse mode.

  
"Magnus, I'm going to need your help" she called as she quickly unbolted the two locks on each side.

  
Before lifting the lid she realised she never received a response to her request. Glancing up she quickly noted her friends pale ghost-like appearance. 

  
"I... I never thoug..." Magnus stuttered, wide-eyed at the crate that had several holes punched into the top. _How had he not noticed that?_

  
Cat jumped to his side as he stumbled forward, unsteady on his feet. As he trembled she guided him to the couch. "Magnus I'm so sorry, I thought you knew" she whispered.

  
"Please... Please Cat, tell me he's not inside that... Please" he whimpered.

  
"I'm sorry, but yes he is. This is exactly how mine arrived Magnus so its nothing unusual" she replied trying not to show how much it bothered her also.

  
"By Lilith Cat" he whispered as he wiped away his tears. "How can anyone treat a person like this?" Knowing that question would go unanswered, _probably for the best_ , Magnus slowly stood. "You need to focus now Magnus, that young man needs you," Cat said. Swallowing the bile in the back of his throat Magnus nodded and followed Cat back to the crate.

"Please, what does he need?" Magnus said desperately.

  
"Right, first things first we need him out of this dreadful crate, lay him somewhere flat so I can check him over"

  
With a solemn nod, he and Cat lifted the lid together.

  
Neither spoke a word as they peered inside. Curled around, like a child scared, was a very naked young man. It would have looked cute if it wasn't for the awful circumstances.

His hair was dark almost black with not much light entering the crate, his skin pale quite sickly looking. Magnus could see how poorly treated and malnourished the young man was. At first glance, it looked as though he was sleeping but considering his journey and the harsh treatment of the crate Cat deduced that was unlikely. Reaching in she placed her fingers to his neck checking for his pulse. Magnus frowned with concern when he noticed what she was doing. "Is he okay Cat?" he whispered.

  
"He's unconscious, hate to say it but its probably for the best" 

  
"Hmm" There was plenty Magnus wanted to say to that but felt now was not the time to start ranting about the unfairness of it all. 

With Magnus' help, they both lifted the unconscious man from the crate and placed him on the couch. Cat conjured a soft blanket to cover the young mans nakedness and began to check him over, using her magic and a few mundane methods.

  
All Magnus could do was sit and watch as his mind thought over everything that had passed. He couldn't bear to look at the disgusting crate anymore, so as soon as possible he quickly removed the leash and remote and with a flick of his wrist he sent it away, not caring where exactly.

  
As Cat continued her examination Magnus studied the young man who technically now belonged to him. The first word that came to mind was "beautiful".

  
Cat sighed loudly as she stood up. "Well, he's not as bad as I was expecting but not good either. As you can tell he's terribly malnourished so you will need to feed him up, but start slow or his body will only reject it"

  
Magnus nodded as she carried on.

  
"His slave brand is still very red and sore but so far no infection. Keep an eye on it, I have some balm I can give you to encourage healing. He has a small fracture to his ribs on the left side, it's a few days old now and healing so I doubt it will cause any problems" Cat looked to her friend knowing exactly what he was thinking. 

  
"Magnus, you know I would heal him up completely but it's not allowed, if his injuries were any worse though I probably would, consequences be damned," she said with a smile.

  
"Thank you, Catarina, I understand. I couldn't have done any of this without you" Magnus replied as she pulled him in for a hug.

  
"Now he will probably wake soon so I will leave you to it, I'm sure he'll be scared enough as it is without an extra person to deal with. If you need anything, my friend, you know where to find me"   
Magnus smiled and watched as his friend made a portal and left.

Turning back to the young man, he knelt beside him smoothing away a stray lock of hair from his forehead. _How could anyone cause you harm?_ he thought to himself. Sitting back Magnus could feel the heavyweight that had now been placed on his shoulders. This young man was now his responsibility, that was the easy part, he chose not to face the hard parts just yet.

  
Suddenly a groan of discomfort pulled Magnus from his thoughts, he quickly turned his attention back to the young man.

  
Magnus had decided, even before the young man arrived that he did not feel comfortable calling him "slave" and saw nothing wrong with using his name, besides it suited him.

"Alexander?" he whispered, hoping not to frighten him.

  
Alec moaned again but this time attempted to rise from the couch. Seeing this Magnus dived forward and with a gentle hand pushed him back down "No, don't try to move just yet darling" he cooed, not noticing the pet name he used.

Alec soon relaxed back into the couch as Magnus unconsciously pulled his fingers through his hair causing the young man to hum with contentment. 

_Maybe I've died and gone to heaven_... Alec thought to himself as he drifted asleep feeling comfortable and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, love your comments and kudos x


	6. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets his new master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm finally back with another chapter. Thank you all for being so patient. I apologise for the long wait, a few family members have been ill and I've simply not had the time to write and when I did my mind would go completely blank.  
> Anyway it's not the longest of chapters I'm afraid but its something lol   
> (ps. sorry for my terrible grammar/mistakes)

When Alec first awoke, he was still curled up tightly in the wooden crate. All his muscles ached from being in one position for so long. The slave brand on his chest burned, and he could smell the strong odour of burnt flesh that made him gag.

Alec prayed he wouldn't be left squashed inside the crate any longer, he longed to stretch out his long limbs that were aching with stiffness. His mouth was, so dry while the hunger pains were steadily getting worse as time drew on. Alone with his thoughts, Alec prayed for a kind Master, but what were the odds of that?

The crate shifted suddenly. The vile smell of sweat wafted through the cracks in the crate, making Alec's nausea even worse as the person carrying him grunted with every step. He could hear muffled voices when suddenly the crate dropped. Alec attempted to grip the sides desperately, hoping to hold on to something but, the crate hit the floor with a thump causing Alec's head to hit the bottom hard.

  
Stars were clouding his vision as Alec tried desperately to stay conscious. He badly wanted to know what was happening, what his new master was like but, eventually, the pain from his head became too much to ignore, he slipped back into unconsciousness for the second time.

The next time he awoke, Alec was out of the crate. He was lying on something soft and comfortable, something he'd not felt at all in his life so far. Even his bed at the slave house was hard and lumpy, no matter how much he would wriggle or smack about the thin pillow, any form of comfort was lost in it.

  
Without opening his eyes, Alec could sense someone was near. He could hear voices quietly talking, a man and a woman? Did Alec have two masters? Alec didn't know what to think of that, he was sure every slave only had one master. Perhaps he wasn't a good slave and needed the discipline of two?

Alec's self-deprecating thoughts got interrupted by a loud whooshing sound followed by silence.

  
Alec continued to lay as still as possible with his eyes closed, afraid of what would happen or what he would see. Then something smoothed across his forehead and through his hair softly. Alec couldn't help but melt into the softness that enveloped him and enjoy whatever it was that was making him feel so safe. As soon as that feeling stopped, he moaned loudly in protest.

"Alexander?"

Alec moaned again, this time in pain as the brand on his chest throbbed. He recognised this voice from the man he heard before. Should he get up? The Master would surely punish him for being lazy.

Slowly Alec attempted to rise only to get gently pushed back by a hand to his chest. 

"No, don't try to move just yet, darling" The voice cooed softly.

Alec wanted to protest, but then the gentle touch to his head was back again, stroking through his hair slowly causing Alec to hum with contentment. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this, a gentle touch. It reminded him of his mother back when he was a little boy. She would run her fingers through his hair the same way if he was ever ill or scared. Maybe this is heaven, Alec thought as he drifted off to sleep with a smile.

_Maybe I've died and gone to heaven..._

Magnus knew he was in big trouble after hearing the young man mumble to himself about heaven. It broke his heart as he watched Alec lean in towards his hand, that was still stroking through his hair. The poor man was touch starved.

With a sigh, Magnus stood. Snapping his fingers, he conjured another blanket to drape over Alec. Standing back slightly to look over the sleeping man Magnus couldn't help smiling at the sound of Alec' soft snores as he slept. _Beautiful..._ he whispered quietly. 

The following day Alec slowly came too. He felt like he'd been asleep for days. Sitting up slowly with a stretch, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. Straight away, his eyes landed on the only figure in the room besides himself. Spread out in an armchair opposite the couch was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. He was stunning from head to toe, dressed in tight black jeans and dark purple shirt that left nothing to the imagination, considering most of the buttons were left undone. 

  
Alec couldn't help but stare at all the gorgeous golden brown skin that was on offer, he knew he was being creepy but couldn't stop himself from running his eyes up and down, from the man's thick muscled thighs up to his sinfully soft-looking lips. Alec couldn't hold back the quiet moan that escaped. _What the...?_

  
_Alec, stop being a perv!_ He berated himself.

  
Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts and stretched again as he continued to look around. There was a long couch that he had slept on and two armchairs that all faced towards the black box thing he recognised from the slave house.

Some other slaves called it a television, others a tv or telly. Alec didn't know exactly what it was called and he didn't care either, he hated it.

  
Everyone in the slave house would gather around to watch the awful videos full of naked men and woman on the black box. Some would cover their eyes and giggle, others would stare wide-eyed in shock or excitement. Alec remembered how embarrassed he felt as he shuffled slightly trying to hide his hard-on that he had no control over. Even closing his eyes didn't help, the guards always made sure the sound was up loud enough to hear every word and moan.

_Why would the Master have a black box?_ Alec thought to himself. The sight of it alone filled him with dread. 

  
Magnus kept as still as possible while his slave stared unnaturally at the TV, not wanting to scare him. He awoke from the quiet sounds of shuffling and guessed Alec was awake but didn't expect to find him staring, Frozen at the TV. He almost looked scared or angry which was odd, but maybe he'd never seen one.

  
"Alexander?"Magnus called out softly, which still made the poor thing jump a mile.

With wide eyes and a squeak, Alec fell from the couch to his knees, forehead to the floor and hands clasped tightly behind his back. He moved so fast, to Magnus his movements were a blur.

  
With a sad sigh, Magnus got up slowly and knelt beside him. He watched as the poor thing trembled, breathing fast, no doubt from fear. Guessing his touch would be unwelcome Magnus spoke as calmly as possible.

  
"I won't harm you, Alexander, can you look at me please?"

  
Slowly Alec raised his head slightly, but knew not to look his Master in the eye. Holding his breath, he waited for further instruction.

  
Not entirely comfortable with the situation, Magnus stood and went to sit on the couch. Snapping his fingers to magic the makeshift bed and return the coach to normal, he patted the space next to him. "Come sit with me Alexander, I feel we need a discussion"

  
Alec moved again so quickly, before Magnus could blink again, the young man was already next to him. Magnus watched as Alec Sat upright as straight as possible. His hands were placed flat on his lap, eyes focused on the floor in front of him. He certainly didn't look comfortable, but Magnus noted his breathing had slowed little, which was a start.

  
Turning to face his whole body to Alec, Magnus hesitated for a moment as he tried to find the right words.  
  
"Alexander, as I'm sure you are aware by now, I am your chosen Master." Magnus couldn't help the slight growl he made with that last word.

  
"My name is Magnus Bane. I'm the current High Warlock of Brooklyn"

  
Alec tried hard to hide the shudder that went through him as his new Master spoke, his words so soft and calm. Even his name _Magnus Bane..._ Made his stomach flutter with feelings that he couldn't explain. Knowing his new Master was a powerful warlock did make him nervous though.

  
Magnus did notice the slight shudder from Alec but receiving no other response he decided to carry on.

"I will be honest with you Alexander. I didn't wish to have a slave. That's nothing to do with you darling" he added quickly, noticing how Alec's shoulders slumped a bit almost in disappointment?

  
"I won't go into all my reasons why just yet but you need to know, I don't agree with the direction this law as taken. That being said, as High Warlock I have to set an example. It is what's expected of me."

  
Alec nodded his head in understanding but still said nothing.

  
With an almost defeated sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black remote to his slaves shock collar. Turning it over in his hand, Magnus longed to destroy it.

  
Suddenly Alec dived off the coach back to his knees right by his Master's feet.

"Plea...please Master. I'm sorry... please" Alec stuttered through his tears. Not knowing what he did wrong, he continued to apologise anyway. _I can't believe I've made him angry already,_ he thought to himself as he choked on his tears.

  
Magnus remained frozen where he stood, in shock until he remembered what he was holding in his hand. His poor Alexander knew what the little black remote could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say for sure when I will be updating but I can promise that it will be. Thanks for reading and take care all x


	7. The remote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to deal with the effect the remote has on Alec, with Cats help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update everyone, it's not very long this time, unfortunately. I wasn't sure on the direction with this one but hope you're all not to mad with me haha. Things will get better I promise :)
> 
> Again, sorry for any mistakes and the terrible grammar, its all my own haha x

_"Plea...please Master. I'm sorry... please" Alec stuttered through his tears. Not knowing what he did wrong, he continued to apologise anyway. I can't believe I've made him angry already, he thought to himself as he choked on his tears._

  
_Magnus remained frozen where he stood, in shock until he remembered what he was holding in his hand. His poor Alexander knew what the little black remote could do._

Magnus didn't know how long he remained frozen to the spot, as he watched Alec fall to pieces at his feet. He knew he should be doing something to stop the poor boys suffering, but his mind and body would not cooperate.

  
"Mas... Master, please." Alec stuttered as he shook with fear. The small black object in his Master's hand may look harmless, but Alec knew all to well how much pain that small object could cause him. He had never experienced the pain of being shocked first hand but had seen it many times.

The guards would laugh and joke, taunting all the other slaves with threats. They made sure every single slave knew how painful it could be, just by making them watch others punishments.

  
Alec always counted himself lucky not to have felt it, but he still witnessed the pain it was capable of inflicting. When Alec was five he could remember his poor mother crumbling to the floor, eyes scrunched in pain, mouth wide open in a silent scream, her limbs locked stiff after wave upon wave of electric current passed through her. Alec begged the guards to stop, but it went on for what felt like hours as they casually stood over her, laughing.

  
Alec wasn't a fool, he knew it would happen one day. After all, no one was perfect, punishment was inevitable. But what had he done? He silently questioned himself as he continued to shake and mumble apologies. 

Magnus knelt to the floor slowly, although desperate to hold the boy close to him, he remained far enough away to prevent himself from reaching out.

  
"Alexander?" he whispered.

"Do you know what this is?" Magnus questioned, of course deep down he knew the answer already, but he needed Alec's perceptive.

  
Alec nodded slowly, not making any eye contact.

Still not knowing what he had done, Alec scrunched his eyes tight together and braced himself for pain.

  
After a few minutes, Magnus felt someone pushing through his wards. He knew who it was even before the portal opened. Glancing back down at Alec who hadn't moved an inch, Magnus placed the small remote on the coffee table and walked over to his drinks cart desperately needing a stiff drink.

Catarina stepped through the portal directly into her friends living room, pausing as soon as she spotted the new slave on his knees.

  
"What's going on here, Magnus?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

  
"Nothing at all" Magnus replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he poured him and Cat a whiskey.

  
Cat tutted loudly "I know that face my friend, something is bothering you. Come on, spit it out!" she said, firmly as she patted the space on the couch next to her.

  
Magnus paused as he glanced over at Alec again, he still hadn't moved, but the shaking had stopped at least. Satisfied he would be okay for now Magnus took the seat next to Cat and began to explain what had happened.

"Magnus, why are you so surprised by his reaction?" Cat said after Magnus finished explaining.

"It doesn't surprise me one bit that Alec knows what it does, he most likely grew up seeing the effects".

  
Magnus frowned at his friend speaking so nonchalantly. To him, this was a difficult subject. How was he ever to use the remote daily knowing Alec would react this way just from seeing it? How could Cat speak about it so easily? Yes he knew she had had her slave for many years, but when had she grown so cold towards them without him noticing?

  
Cat sighed as she leaned forward, placing her glass on the coffee table.

  
So lost in his thoughts, Magnus didn't see her pick up the little remote he had left there.

  
"Magnus, you know you have a responsibility, you must use this remote daily and the sooner you do, the better it will be for both of you. You need to establish yourself as Master."

  
Magnus swallowed the rest of his drink in one and shivered, how he hated that word. As far as he was concerned, the only thing he was Master of was himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Cat making her way around the coffee table towards Alec who was still kneeling on the floor. What was odd, was her determined expression as she did so.

  
"Cat? What's going on?" Magnus called, as he rose from the couch.

  
"If you can't teach this Slave his place Magnus, then I will" she replied coldly.

Suddenly the loft filled with Alec's pained screams, as he collapsed to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with this. 
> 
> After reading this over I'm not sure if I need to add any more tags, if you think so let me know ^_^ 
> 
> Stay safe everyone! kudos and comments much-appresaited x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! really appreciate your comments and kudos


End file.
